


O Rapaz da Bicicleta

by DK_Alves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, Lemon, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: Todos os dias de manhã, antes de ir ao trabalho, Kenma avistava um belo rapaz em sua bicicleta enquanto este voltava de seus exercícios matinais no pequeno morro da cidade. Curioso e completamente atraído, Kenma resolve acordar mais cedo e começar a pedalar no mesmo monte para poder admirar a beleza de seu Deus.Quando recebe suas férias, sua rotina continua a mesma no entanto o que pareceu impossível para o rapaz tímido era que aquele homem tão lindo pareceu finalmente notá-lo.





	O Rapaz da Bicicleta

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!!
> 
> Bom, essa é uma fanfic de um desafio dos 30 Prompts do grupo IwaOi Squad do Facebook, no qual não falarei sobre o tema aqui hehehe.
> 
> Bom, não irei enrolar pois não muito o que dizer de qualquer forma, apenas espero que gostem da história como eu gostei. Mas antes quero agradecer novamente a Mabby Geza que betou pra mim! Aprendi muito apenas observando as suas mudanças e absorvendo suas dicas! Muito obrigada mesmo ♥️
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura a todos!

Os olhares que Kenma lançava ao rapaz não eram nada discretos e com certeza o moreno bonitão parecia perceber. Desde que o loiro descobriu sua rota de caminhada, passou a usá-la também como uma forma de admirar ainda mais sua beleza exuberante. Claro que Kozume não andava só. Levava Purin, seu gato persa e seu álibi, para um passeio na cestinha de sua bicicleta. Todos olhavam com certa curiosidade, afinal, não era nada comum sair por aí carregando um gato gordo pelas ruas e menos comum ainda que o gato ficasse tranquilo com tal ação. Contudo, não era só isso que atraia atenção. O fato do rapaz se parecer com o bichano e falar com o animal fazia alguns olhares se voltarem para a dupla. O que, aliás, era o que fazia isso nesse exato momento, comentando ao peludo o quanto aquela manhã parecia agradável, ensolarada, porém fresca, e como podiam fazer várias coisas naquele dia. No entanto, uma de suas vontades era falar com aquele homem da bicicleta cinza e conhecê-lo antes que suas férias acabassem, só que era algo impossível.

— Mas como vou falar com ele se sou introvertido, sem graça, feio e alguém que conversa com seu gato? — Suspirou depressivo. Purin se remexeu em seu cestinho, mirando seu dono.

— Miau.

Novamente suspirou, levando aquele sinal como uma afirmação de que não seria possível. Kozume era muito desinteressante, tanto que ninguém lhe notava. Em seu trabalho, as pessoas apenas prestavam atenção em seu amigo Hinata porque era pequeno, fofo, simpático e ruivo. Sempre abordavam o pequeno para lhe perguntar se possuía sardas e onde se encontravam. Quando os mesmos clientes eram atendidos pelo loiro, ninguém queria saber de nada, exceto as mulheres que sempre perguntavam quais os produtos capilares que usava devido as suas madeixas sedosas.

Virou a esquina e viu logo a frente o túnel de árvores. Era uma passagem que envolvia todo o morro, tendo picos íngremes de subida e descida com espaço para pedestres e ciclistas. Um local totalmente fresco, puro e revigorante, mas também o caminho que agora pertencia a sua rotina, entretanto sempre lhe provocava inquietação quando o local estava vazio. Pedalou calmamente até lá, sentindo o ar mais gelado conforme se aproximava, enquanto Purin esticava seu rosto para fora do cesto inalando o cheiro das folhas. Kenma não deixou de fazer o mesmo, aquele era o perfume que mais gostava. Se um dia inventassem um algum spray assim com certeza espalharia por toda a sua casa.

_PRIM PRIM_

Ouviu um sininho tocar e voltou sua atenção para o percurso, um pouco assustado, enrubescendo em seguida ao avistar o moreno descer a estrada com a bicicleta, sorrindo para ele. Kenma se desequilibrou, apoiando seu pé no chão para não cair e virando-se para trás vendo-o continuar seu exercício. Seu coração se agitava e suas bochechas queimavam mesmo que fosse pouco motivo para tal. “Ele sorriu pra mim”, pensou consigo feliz e ao mesmo tempo receoso, “mas ele poderia estar muito bem rindo da cena”. Kenma frustrou-se por completo sem deixar de pensar o quanto o sorriso daquele homem era lindo.

Desceu da bicicleta e caminhou, subindo o morro em silêncio, totalmente constrangido de ter sido pego no flagra agindo como seu gato, se já não bastassem suas aparências.  
Passou-se um tempo até o jovem chegar ao topo muito cansado. Parou por um momento, sentando-se na grama bem embaixo de uma árvore. Tirou Purin e o pousou em seu colo, acariciando a bola de pelos. Não bastou muitos minutos e o loiro pode ver o homem surgir novamente, pedalando a frente com sua regata toda suada mostrando cada linha esculpida de seu abdômen e seu bíceps reluzente aos feixes de luz entre as folhas. Kenma desejou tocar naquele corpo, ser agarrado por aqueles braços…

_“Aaah… desde quando me tornei tão pervertido assim?”_

Indagou em seus próprios pensamentos balançando a cabeça em reprovação enquanto via o bonitão passar e olhar… pra ele. O coração de Kenma voltou a bater intensamente com o rosto voltando a arder, mais do que a própria subida, e a respiração pesar. Retribui tímido e desviou o olhar. Ao voltar a observar o caminho, não o viu mais e revirou os olhos com raiva de si mesmo, de perder uma visão tão bela daquela por conta de sua timidez. Reclamou com Purin o quanto era idiota e que nunca teria chance, mas foi interrompido quando seu celular tocou.

 

*******

 

Em casa, Hinata contava animado que hoje seria seu encontro e que precisava de ajuda, falando e gesticulando sem parar sobre a pessoa em quem estava interessado. Tobio era um rapaz que todo dia aparecia no supermercado para comprar alguma coisa e quando conseguia pegar o ruivo no caixa, gostava de puxar assunto bobos para se aproximar. Era engraçado de ser ver porque o jovem era igualmente tímido como Kozume, com a diferença que ele tinha mais atitude. Num dia chuvoso, o rapaz entrou no mercado todo molhado e se perdeu em uma prateleira. Hinata foi atrás dele e, mais tarde, voltou com o mesmo até a frente da loja e ambos se despediram. Seu amigo lhe contou depois que encontrou Tobio chorando e o ajudou. Como uma maneira de acalmá-lo – e também porque queria muito –, o convidou para sair. Kenma não sabia o que tinha acontecido, porém imaginava que fora algo interessante para fazer o ruivo tomar uma atitude rápida.

O nanico exasperava de felicidade e nervosismo como se fosse seu primeiro encontro. Mostrava para o mais alto suas roupas, perguntando quais eram as melhores. O loiro apenas suspirou, entristecido porque ele não passaria por aquilo tão cedo, a emoção de se encontrar com quem gostava. Apontou para umas peças que achou combinar entre si e seu amigo correu ao banheiro para se trocar.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Hinata gritava, reparando só agora que o amante de felinos estava um pouco entristecido.

— Eu vi aquele bonitão de sempre… Ele sorriu pra mim. — O ruivo apareceu do banheiro, parcialmente vestido com uma expressão de incredulidade em seu rosto.

— Você está triste por causa disso?? É idiota?? Deveria estar feliz!! Ele finalmente te notou.

— É que… acho que estava rindo de mim. — Baixou seus olhos.

— E por que?

— Porque eu estava imitando o Purin… cheirando o ar. — Seu amigo não conteve sua risada e voltou ao banheiro para terminar o que fazia.

— Você é um idiota mesmo. Ele deve ter te achado extremamente fofo. Você e seu gato são parecidos e o Purin nunca está feio. Todo mundo quer agarrá-lo. Vai ver ele pensou que queria te acariciar ou algo assim.

O maior ruborizou com a mínima possibilidade daquele homem ter pensado assim. Se fosse verdade, o que deveria fazer? Shouyo apareceu pronto, muito bonito e estiloso como imaginou, quebrando totalmente a imagem de alguém delicado e dizendo para Kozume não se preocupar que logo tudo daria certo.

Permaneceram algum tempo sentados no sofá do loiro, assistindo uma série enquanto não chegava o horário do encontro. Comentavam sobre o episódio em si, questionando os atos do protagonista, todavia alternavam em especular como seria a noite para o casal. Hinata dizia que não dormiria em casa e fazia Kenma revirar os olhos enquanto pedia para que não fizessem nada que incomodasse o sono dele e de outros inquilinos do andar.

Em um determinado momento, sem aguentar mais, Shouyo partiu mais cedo, contente, quase saltitante para o local combinado e Kozume terminou a série acompanhado de seu parceiro inseparável.

 

*******

 

No dia seguinte, começou a fazer sua rotina, subindo o morro e descansando na mesma árvore enquanto acalmava sua respiração. O menor não sabia exatamente pra que fazia aquilo, porque não continha esperanças alguma dentro de si de que fosse se aproximar daquele ciclista e Kenma odiava exercícios. Subir e descer aquele monte era cansativo demais e o fazia suar. Nos primeiros dias tinha sido muito complicado e parou na metade do caminho, no entanto passou a melhorar conforme os dias se seguiram conseguindo alcançar o topo, apenas caminhando, é claro. Permaneceu alguns minutos ali e notou que ainda não presenciou a beleza daquele Deus passando na estrada. Geralmente eles se viam umas duas ou três vezes.

— Ele não vem hoje? — comentou com Purin, que miou em resposta.

Mais algum tempo se passou e, sem a aparição do homem, decidiu ir embora estranhando aquilo já que dos dois meses que seguiu fazendo essa perseguição nenhuma vez o moreno havia faltado. Pegou sua bicicleta e a montou, descendo o morro devagar. O vento chacoalhava as copas das árvores, levando as folhas de um lugar a outro, infestando todo o percurso com aquele cheiro que tanto amava. Alguns metros mais abaixo, avistou alguém encostado à árvore, com a bicicleta jogada de lado. Conforme se aproximava, percebeu ser sua paixonite. Ficou completamente nervoso em passar em sua frente porque era sempre o contrário. Respirou fundo e se conteve em não encará-lo até ouvir um som esquisito. Virou-se para o lado e viu o rapaz arfando com certa dificuldade. Freiou instintivamente e desceu receoso, se aproximando devagar tocando-lhe as costas quando chegou ao seu lado e encostou sua bicicleta na árvore.

— Você está bem? — sua voz saiu um pouco tremida devido ao medo do que poderia estar acontecendo. O rapaz balançou a cabeça respondendo um não e levantou sua mão, fazendo Kenma reconhecer o objeto que segurava, no qual o moreno chacoalhou atrapalhadamente enquanto tossia seco. O loiro entendeu a situação na hora e tomou a bombinha de sua mão.

Agitou-a devidamente como o outro tentava fazer antes e se aproximou mais ainda do jovem, levantando seu rosto e aproximando o spray na boca, encaixando-a. Pediu para que soltasse todo o ar do pulmão antes de apertar, orientando que respirasse fundo e devagar. Apesar de ver pela primeira vez uma crise de asma e ainda sofrida pelo cara que estava apaixonado Kenma mantinha a calma, assustando a si próprio.

Alguns minutos e Kozume ainda segurava seu rosto, mantendo a cabeça erguida para que facilitasse a inalação do ar enquanto proferia palavras com sua voz suave, fazendo o rapaz se acalmar após um tempo. A saliva escorria da boca do maior, acumulando-se na mão de Kenma que não se importava muito. Queria apenas que o outro estivesse bem, entretanto percebeu o quanto o mais alto se constrangeu quando este decidiu limpar sua boca e queixo e sentiu a mão do menor molhada, virando seu rosto assustado em direção ao loiro e baixando a cabeça.

— Você está melhor? — perguntou Kenma, um tempo depois que o rapaz já não ofegava, disfarçando perfeitamente sua agitação.

— Sim, muito obrigado por isso. — Respirou fundo, voltando a encarar Kozume — E sinto muito por sua mão. — O menor se virou para sua bicicleta, remexendo o cestinho onde encontrava-se Purin e retirou uma toalhinha, limpando sua mão, enquanto elas tremiam. O bonitão percebeu algo, principalmente porque o pequeno mantia seu olhar fixo no chão.

— N-não foi nada. Fico feliz que esteja melhor agora — o nervosismo caiu sobre o rapaz novamente.

— Desculpe te tirar do seu caminho. Acho que andei exagerando nos meus exercícios ultimamente e não esperava que tivesse uma crise no meio da rua. — Kenma apenas assentiu discretamente, sem saber porquê daquilo — Mas me diga, qual o seu nome? Eu sempre te vejo por aqui junto do seu gato fofo. — O loiro olhou para ele com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas e fitou o chão novamente antes de responder.

— Kozume… Kenma Kozume.

— Prazer. Eu sou Tetsurou Kuroo, mas pode me chamar apenas de Kuroo. — No momento que Kozume voltou a encará-lo, viu um sorriso estampado no rosto de Kuroo que cativou ainda mais seu coração, aquecendo-o por completo.

Começaram a conversaram um pouco, comentando o que cada um fazia naquele percurso do morro. Kozume mentiu descaradamente, informando que aquilo era por saúde pois andava muito sedentário. Já Kuroo tinha motivos maiores, queria entrar para a polícia e para isso tinha que melhorar seu condicionamento físico, principalmente por conta da asma que o impedia de muita coisa, por isso andava pedalando o morro e praticando outras atividades a fim de diminuir seu problema respiratório. Desceram o percurso conversando sobre isso e para a surpresa de Kenma, o moreno parecia interessado nele já que perguntava diversas coisas. Claro que usava Purin como assunto, mas o loiro nem se importava muito porque ele estava conversando com o cara que praticamente perseguiu por uns meses apenas para admirar a beleza e seu corpo escultural. Parecia até um sonho tê-lo ali ao seu lado, ouvindo sua voz descontraída ressoando em seus ouvidos enquanto admirava seu sorriso charmoso. Seu estômago se revirava como se houvessem borboletas nele. Uma sensação agoniante, mas por bom motivo. Assim que chegaram na saída daquele túnel arborizado, Kuroo agradeceu mais uma vez, informando que já estava se sentindo bem melhor. O mais baixo sentiu vontade de segurar o braço dele, pedindo para ficar mais algum tempo para conhecê-lo e continuar admirando-o, porém sabia que seria muito óbvio suas intenções e até mesmo seus sentimentos por isso contentou-se em aguardar uma próxima chance de se aproximarem. Kuroo começou a avançar por outra direção, mas parou por um momento virando-se para Kenma e disse:

— Gostei muito de conhecer, Kenma. E fico muito feliz ter sido você a me ajudar. — Sorriu encantadoramente, causando um grande impacto em todo o corpo do menor, que retribuiu tímido enquanto mirava o chão.

 

*******

 

— Eu tenho certeza absoluta que ele está interessado em você. — dizia Hinata alegremente com demasiada convicção.

— Não sei… Acho que ele só veio falar comigo porque eu o ajudei e porque nos vemos direto, além de que ele perguntou muito do Purin.

— Ele pode ter percebido que você é meio tímido e decidiu começar devagar.

— Acho que não é isso.

— Kenma… Ele disse que gostou de te conhecer, certo? Então LARGA A MÃO DE SER BURRO! — O loiro bufou enquanto revirava os olhos. — Não revire os olhos pra mim! Sabe que eu odeio drama e pessimismo. Lembra quando eu te disse que o Kageyama parecia interessado em mim? Pois é, eu acertei. Então acredite em mim, ele está interessado em você! Ele ter tido um ataque era um sinal do destino, okay?

— Okay… — concordou enquanto suspirava derrotado. Seu amigo sempre sabia dessas coisas por isso era cheio de atitude e tão desinibido, enquanto o loiro era totalmente o oposto e inexperiente. Por conta disso, sentia medo da teoria de seu amigo estar certa porque não saberia quais as atitudes exatas para tomar.

Shouyo narrou, contente, todo o seu dia com Tobio, no qual este o levou em um restaurante chique onde comeram coisas caras e gostosas. Depois foram assistir um filme e então o moreno levou-o para a casa extravagante dele, onde conversaram um pouco mais, assistiram uma série e então começaram a se beijar e que logo estavam na cama fazendo sexo. Nesta última parte, Kozume cortou completamente a história porque sabia que se deixasse o outro falaria em detalhes sobre coisas traumatizantes, por isso o baixinho se contentou em dizer que Kageyama era gentil e muito gostoso. Após isso, dormiram e aí o ruivo passou o dia seguinte todo com ele, fazendo todo tipo de coisa e se separaram só agora, momento antes de Kenma chegar em casa. Apesar de certas partes irrelevantes, o maior sempre buscava analisar tudo que Hinata fazia para aplicar em si mesmo como atitudes ou dizer o que pensa em determinada ocasião, mas não conseguia se imaginar assim.

— Apenas aja como você mesmo. — Hinata pareceu perceber o que o outro pensava, para mudar completamente o assunto. O loiro apenas assentiu e voltou a ouvir o menor com suas aventuras.

 

*******

 

O rapaz suava e arfava rápido demais, sentia que morreria a qualquer momento. Empurrava sua bicicleta com dificuldade, parecendo a coisa mais pesada do mundo principalmente devido a Purin estar dormindo no cestinho. Kenma quase deitava no chão de tão cansado, fazendo-o imaginar que todos achariam que literalmente um pudim teria caído ali na estrada. Se aconchegou penosamente no seu local de sempre e pousou seu gato em seu colo junto de uma toalhinha que o bichano dormia em cima. Esfregou em seu rosto e sentiu alguns pelos grudar na pele. Limpou novamente, mas conforme esfregava o pano, mais grudavam.

— Não vai sair assim. — O loiro se sobressaltou, erguendo sua cabeça devagar avistando Tetsurou parado a sua frente, parecendo tão alto quanto já era. Ele segurava sua bicicleta ao lado e sorria gentilmente. O pequeno começou a se agitar.

O moreno largou seu velocípede no chão e sentou de frente a Kozume com uma toalha e garrafa em mãos.

— Me deixe te ajudar. — Começou a esfregar o pano no rosto do menor que congelou por completo, sentindo o ar faltar em seus pulmões. Seu peito doía devido a ansiedade e sentindo vontade louca de correr dali, mas não conseguia se mexer, estava cansado demais devido a sua ideia estúpida e também queria continuar ali. Sentia que morreria logo com tal cena pois estava quase sendo tocado por ele. — Não deveria deixar o Purin deitar em cima dela, seu rosto está cheio de pelo agora. — Um tempo depois de retirar todo os filamentos do bichano, revelando claramente o rosto vermelho do outro, Kuroo ofereceu sua garrafa.

— O-obrigado. — Bebeu um grande gole e devolveu a garrafa logo em seguida. Se contendo para não surtar, já que a boca de Kuroo estivera ali em algum momento. — E o-obrigado por me ajudar… Mas agora a sua toalha está cheia de pelos também.

— Sem problemas, eu lavo depois. Mas me diga, porque decidiu subir aqui pedalando?

— V-você viu? — seu corpo gelou ao mesmo tempo que a constrangimento o atingia. Tetsurou balançou a cabeça num sim e sorriu docemente. — Eu… eu achei que estava preparado mas quase morri. — o maior soltou uma risadinha que Kenma achou sexy, mas ao mesmo tempo achou não ser bom já que poderia estar sendo debochado.

— Ei, não faça essa cara. Não estou tirando sarro de você.

O rapaz tímido se espantou com o comentário, ficando muito mais constrangido que outrora. “Eu estou dando muito na cara?”, pensou com medo de que isso fosse transparecer mais do que devia. Fitou o rosto de Kuroo que o observava gentilmente. Lembrou das palavras de Hinata, que disse que Tetsurou estava interessado e se perguntou se fosse verdade. Se realmente Shouyo estivesse certo, o que tinha que fazer agora? Pensou em algumas coisas que poderia dizer ou fazer ali porém estava inquieto demais. Provavelmente acabaria falando coisas indevidas ou idiotas e isso não podia acontecer já que finalmente estava conversando com o cara que se pegou sonhando diversas vezes ao seu lado. Enrubesceu de repente, percebendo que havia passado alguns minutos quieto imaginando algumas situações para se agir e momentos românticos. Sentiu-se um completo idiota. Encarou rapidamente o bonitão a sua frente e o viu mirando a paisagem na sua frente enquanto o vento balançava as pontas de seu cabelo. Tinha o semblante sereno e encantador, coisa que conseguiu conquistar mais ainda seu coração e o pior era que ele estava bem na sua frente esfregando toda aquela beleza em seus olhos. Kozume queria tocá-lo. Desviou rapidamente o olhar quando o rapaz virou-se em sua direção. No canto dos olhos, o loiro teve a impressão de vê-lo sorrir, mas não tinha certeza. Kuroo pigarreou, atraindo a sua atenção.

— Estava pensando… O que acha de pedalarmos juntos? Nós fazemos os mesmos percurso. Seria legal. — Num ato totalmente inesperado, o moreno esticou suas mãos no colo de Kenma e fez carinho em Purin, que dormia preguiçosamente. O menor sentiu seu coração parar e o ar lhe faltar novamente. A mão dele estava próximo demais, desta vez no caminho de um local perigoso.

— S-s-sim… — respondeu com certa dificuldade sem nem mesmo prestar atenção ao que tinha sido proposto.

De noite, seu amigo estava surtando com Kenma quando soube o ocorrido de manhã. Seu amigo confirmava diversas vezes o quanto Kuroo estava interessado no loiro e que Kozume deveria agir logo antes que o moreno desistisse de fazer qualquer coisa. Claro que o rapaz tímido não conseguiria fazer isso tão facilmente, nem mesmo se Hinata ditasse ordens em seu ouvido. Por isso, ambos concordaram em deixar passar mais alguns dias, com Kenma tentando ao máximo prolongar uma conversa e conhecê-lo melhor antes de qualquer coisa.

 

*******

  
Os dias se passaram como premeditado por eles. Tetsurou passou a esperar Kenma na entrada do morro para caminharem juntos, fazendo-o se tremer todo, enquanto conversavam sobre suas vidas. O loiro descobriu um pouco mais sobre o jovem, em como era bastante esforçado, trabalhando a tarde toda enquanto estudava e treinava para a polícia, além de que ele vivia ali perto de seu prédio e sozinho. Bom, quase sozinho pois o moreno tinha um gato preto - mesmo com a proibição do médico devido a sua asma - que foi um assunto que se aprofundaram por muito tempo contando sobre quantos gatos tiveram, seus nomes, personalidades, aparências e momentos fofos e engraçados. Claro que num desses dias Kozume não pode deixar de passar vergonha. Kuroo havia lhe mostrado a foto do felino, de nome Kurayami, um gato muito robusto e lindo, dos belos olhos verdes e Kenma disse sem pensar “Lindo como você” enquanto observava a tela atentamente. Ao perceber o que havia feito, seu rosto se tingiu por completo de vermelho e nem conseguiu olhar direito nos olhos do bonitão o restante do percurso. Queria muito se jogar de um prédio naquele momento. Depois disso o restante da semana passou-se igual, sempre com a conversa iniciando nos gatos e terminando em coisas totalmente aleatórias. Apesar do jovem antissocial se manter quieto em boa parte dos momentos, falava mais que antes e sentiu que isso era bom porque seu deus não o acharia sem graça.

Após o final de semana sem fazer absolutamente nada de especial, apenas fazendo compras com Hinata, Kenma estava muito preguiçoso aquela manhã devido às noites mal dormidas, já que assistiu séries e filmes até de madrugada. Tanto que nem levou Purin para passear, uma vez que achava que com sua moleza não conseguiria pedalar direito com o peso do seu gato. Como de costume, Kuroo estava parado mexendo em seu celular e deixando-o de lado assim que avistou o garoto apático se aproximando. Perguntou se estava tudo bem e o menor respondeu seus motivos, virando a causa de um belo sorriso do outro. Caminharam mais devagar neste dia, mantendo uma conversa animada que o despertou do pouco de sono que tinha, principalmente quando se sentaram debaixo da árvore de sempre.

— Kenma, eu estava pensando em fazermos outras coisas além só da caminhada, então… o que acha de comermos em uma lanchonete no final de semana? — O coração de Kenma disparou e sua mente logo começou a pensar se aquilo poderia ser uma espécie de encontro.

— P-por m-mim t-tudo bem. — Estava tão envergonhado e nervoso que achou que sua respiração era muito audível e incriminadora. Olhou pra cima, apenas para não parecer tão óbvio e desistiu, disfarçando, quando viu o rapaz lhe fitar intensamente com um sorriso um tanto diferente no rosto.

 

*******

 

O dia chegou e Kozume não conseguia esconder o nervosismo. O resto da semana havia sido tranquilo, mas ontem, na sexta, Kuroo o lembrou da saída e marcou o local e o horário, fazendo o menor relembrar de sua excitação. Shouyo não estava ali com ele, tinha saído ontem a noite e voltaria só domingo à tarde devido a um passeio com Tobio. O tampinha sequer tinha se lembrado que o loiro precisaria de ajuda num momento daqueles. Se estragasse tudo? Ou falasse alguma besteira que afastasse Tetsurou? Teria muita raiva de si mesmo. Suspirou após parar de andar de um lado a outro de seu quarto. Purin estava em sua cama, olhando-o curioso para saber o que se passava com seu dono enquanto este parecia indeciso sobre qual roupa usaria, se lembrando das vezes de Hinata. Agora ele finalmente sabia a sensação de ir à um encontro.

Quando terminou seu banho, vestiu o traje escolhido –uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa de moletom–, penteou os cabelos deixando em seu penteado usual e calçando seus tênis nunca usados por não ter onde ir com eles. Se olhava no espelho umas diversas vezes se perguntando se deveria usar outra coisa ou manter aquilo. Ele era muito bom em escolher roupas, mas naquele momento não conseguia achar algo decente para si. Devido à ansiedade que se intensificava, o garoto voltou a passear pelo quarto, olhar a tela do celular e se ver no espelho. Tentou até assistir uma série para se acalmar mas não dava certo, seus pensamentos só estavam focados no “encontro” e o que aconteceria. Olhou a hora mais uma vez e ainda faltava muito tempo para isso, mas decidiu sair de casa mesmo assim e passear um pouco.

Seguiu para a lanchonete e a observou de fora, como se quisesse verificar se estivesse tudo certo com ela antes de seguir para outros locais. No entanto, ao se virar para continuar, trombou de frente com alguém e, ao se afastar para pedir desculpas, reconheceu o rapaz sendo nada menos que Kuroo, sorrindo-lhe lindamente. Ele se vestia de maneira casual, realçando ainda mais sua beleza e exalava um perfume muito gostoso. As bochechas do menor começaram a queimar devido a sua proximidade, onde sentia seu calor.

— M-me desculpe. — Baixou os olhos, junto o tom de sua voz.

— Sabia que apareceria mais cedo. — comentou gentilmente.

Kenma queria perguntar “Como?”, mas achou melhor manter-se quieto, pois não saberia disfarçar por mais tempo dependendo da resposta.

— Vem. Quero te levar num outro lugar. — Puxou o jovem e seguiram pelo centro.

Kozume se viu em frente ao cinema, onde já havia algumas pessoas comprando os bilhetes. Olhou para o maior com dúvida.

— Como desconfiei que apareceria antes, tratei de pegar duas entradas pro filme. Então faremos algumas mudanças no cronograma.

— Mas e seu eu não tivesse aparecido? — Ousou a perguntar.

— Bom, eu teria comprado à toa, mas no fim estava certo. — Respondeu com um sorriso convencido.

O maior comprou dois potes de pipoca e refrigerante antes de se acomodarem para assistir. O filme era interessante e intrigante, tanto que fez Kenma esquecer um pouco do seu nervosismo e nem reparar nos olhares que o bonitão lhe lançava. Após o final do longa-metragem, Kuroo o levou até uma casa de jogos onde ambos se divertiram muito, tendo o menor como ganhador em diversos deles.

Contudo, desta vez, Kozume reparou na maneira que o maior lhe observava, causando um pouco de medo. Era de noite quando seguiam pelas ruas, passeando pelas tendas quando Tetsurou o guiou por uma praça movimentada antes de sentaram próximo a uma fonte. Kenma começava a pressentir alguma coisa.

— O que achou de hoje? — perguntou olhando para o céu. Sua voz era calma.

— Eu… gostei… — o coração voltou a disparar.

— Gostaria de repetir isso mais vezes?

Kenma ouviu a voz do Kuroo muito próxima a si, o aroma de seu perfume se tornando mais forte. “Ele está perto de mim, ele está perto de mim”, desesperou-se mentalmente pensando no que faria a seguir. Criou coragem e virou seu rosto para olhá-lo tão próximo a ponto de sentir a respiração quente acariciando sua pele. Não conseguia deixar de notar aqueles olhos brilhantes lhe fitando intensamente e também o quanto a boca, tão bem preenchida, era provocativa.

— Você quer me deixar sem ar assim? — falou de repente. Mesmo que percebesse o que acabara de falar, não conseguia mais desviar. Estava completamente atraído.

— Não assim…

Kozume fechou seus olhos quando sentiu os lábios de Kuroo selar os seus. Seu corpo estremeceu e seu coração se aqueceu enquanto disparava. Seu peito doía com a ansiedade causando dificuldade em respirar. A língua quente do maior invadiu a sua boca explorando todo seu interior, começando sensações prazerosas em seu corpo já amolecido. Uma das mãos de Tetsurou tocou seu rosto com firmeza e delicadeza enquanto a outra pousava em sua perna, apertando sua coxa levemente, causando alguns gemidos abafados. Aproveitando da situação, o menor tocou-o por igual, mas de maneira mais suave e hesitante. Ambos se aconchegaram cada vez mais enquanto o beijo ainda se mantinha lento.

Ao se desvenciliarem, Kenma escondeu seu rosto em suas mãos, se perguntando o que tinha acabado de acontecer enquanto seu corpo parecia fraco. Kuroo riu baixinho, colando-se mais ainda no menor.

— Você é muito fofo, Kenma. — sorriu carinhosamente. — Eu… estava querendo fazer isso há algum tempo mas sabia que era bem tímido, então demorei um pouco para agir… E digo isso antes de você me ajudar com minha crise.

Se Kozume estava sem palavras antes, agora a situação era pior. O homem por quem estava apaixonado acabara de dizer que tinha interesse nele antes mesmo de conversarem e sem saber o que dizer, o jovem deixou por isso mesmo.

A noite estava calma, com vento leve e fresco, de céu estrelado com o silêncio prevalecendo entre eles. Não era desconfortável, pelo contrário. Kenma se acalmava enquanto observava o céu e Kuroo fazia o mesmo, mas uma vez ou outras trocavam olhares e sorriam, com o loiro um tanto tímido.

Mais tarde, caminhavam de volta a suas casas. Tetsurou acompanhou o rapaz até seu prédio no qual este se sentiu feliz porque era uma maneira de prolongar o tempo juntos, mesmo que não trocassem muitas palavras. Ao chegarem em frente do edifício, o Kozume olhou o moreno fixamente, criando coragem de fazer e falar o que pensou no percurso todo. Kuroo havia tomado a iniciativa, por isso agora era sua vez de demonstrar que estava interessado, mesmo que fosse óbvio. Respirou fundo.

— Eu… g-gostaria de repetir… este dia — Apertava sua blusa sem parar.

— Podemos fazer algo amanhã então. O que acha? — Deu um passo para frente, colando-se ao menor.

— O-okay… — Tentou desviar, mas Kuroo pegou em seu rosto fazendo-o encarar seus olhos e, em uma despedida, o moreno beijou-o mais uma vez, da mesma maneira demasiada lenta.

Estavam na sala se beijando, desta vez de forma ardente que arrancava gemidos abafados. Por um lado, o garoto tímido se xingava sem piedade por ter falado sem pensar, mas por outro sentia-se feliz que Kuroo estava em sua casa. Assim que se despediram, Kenma tinha parado na portaria e convidado o outro para entrar, para ver o Purin… não era isso que queria ter dito, era pra ter sido mais claro, para que passassem um tempo a mais juntos, contudo foi o que conseguiu. O bonitão entrou parecendo feliz, conversaram um pouco, o rapaz mais velho havia feito carinho no Purin e novamente o pequeno não filtrou seus pensamentos dizendo “Que sorte a dele”, referente ao gato. Tetsurou riu, brincou com aquilo e realmente o fez, passando a mão de maneira doce em seus cabelos, rosto e no pescoço. Kenma tinha fechado os olhos com aqueles toques e então sentiu os lábios do outro nos seus e estavam nisso até agora, que cada vez se intensificava.

Kuroo deitou o menor no sofá assim que Purin saiu e com uma das mãos, acariciou o corpo delgado do outro. Primeiramente por cima da roupa, apertando levemente cada lugar que pousava para depois adentrar sorrateiramente por debaixo da blusa e tocar o abdômen quente. Kenma apertava a camiseta do mais alto, enquanto arfava entre os beijos sem saber o que era mais agoniante em tudo aquilo.

Quando seu mamilo foi apertado, estremeceu soltando um gemido arrastado e o outro desceu seu rosto para seu pescoço e o mordiscou na mesma pressão feita de seus dedos. Kenma notou algo incomodando no interior de suas calças enquanto Kuroo se debruçava em seu corpo, sentindo a protuberância já endurecida do outro em sua perna e isso o fez soltar a imaginação e apertar o moreno, um pouco desesperado, que parou o que fazia e o encarou fixamente.

— Algum problema? — sua respiração era rápida como a do menor, mas sua expressão, apesar da luxúria, mostrava preocupação.

— Eu… nunca fiz antes… Estou… — Antes mesmo de responder, Kuroo o beijou delicadamente.

— Posso parar se quiser.

— Mas… não quero que voc-...

— Não ligue pra mim, Kenma. Você tem que se sentir bem em fazer isso. Não quero que se sinta obrigado por mim. — Kuroo tirou a mão de dentro da blusa do menor para tocar em seu rosto.

— Mas… eu quero fazer… — Seus olhos brilhavam.

— Só que não está preparado e está com medo, consigo ver em seus olhos. — sua voz era compreensiva e gentil deixando o menor decepcionado consigo mesmo, porque era verdade. Mesmo que tivesse pensamentos impuros, não significava em nada a realidade. Sentia medo de seguir em frente.

Olhou fixamente para o maior sobre si achando-se totalmente idiota por estar temendo aquele momento. Já havia feito besteiras.

— Podemos fazer outra coisa se for para se sentir melhor. — roçou os lábios em sua bochecha de maneira afetuosa percebendo o quanto o mais baixo parecia chateado. Este confirmou, ainda com receio.

— Se não quiser, me avisa que eu paro e não se preocupe, não ficarei bravo com isso.

Voltou a beijá-lo calmamente, fazendo Kenma sentir algo diferente naquilo devido a ternura envolvida. Os toques haviam voltado, mas de maneira atenciosa e cuidadosa. Seu corpo voltou a corresponder.

Após algum tempo, o menor sentiu a mão de Kuroo descer e pousar hesitante na sua calça, em seu membro já desperto. O mais alto parou para pedir autorização se poderia ou não continuar e quando Kenma o concedeu, este gemeu um pouco alto, enquanto mantia os olhos fechados devido as carícias que recebia.

— Eu vou entrar. — avisou aos sussurros, colocando sua mão devagar por dentro do tecido e tocando o falo quente e úmido do menor, mantendo os mesmos movimentos, mas agora de maneira mais firme.

Kenma queria responder, pedir que esperasse mas não havia dado tempo. E agora não conseguia proferir palavra sequer devido a onda de prazer que sentia e o que saia da sua boca era apenas ganidos. Não demorou muito até o que o outrora retirasse sua mão lá de dentro, abrindo o cós da calça e expondo o pênis do menor.

— Shhh… Calma. Não se preocupe.

O loiro estava agitado com o que ele faria em seguida. No fundo sentia vontade de parar mas seu corpo queria mais e mesmo que não devesse, depositava sua confiança nele, sabendo que o mais velho respeitaria sua decisão. Kuroo o fitou mesmo assim, voltando a pedir permissão para continuar. O mais baixo concordou tímido, queria saber até onde o outro chegaria.

Não havia percebido que Kuroo o parou de tocar até sentir algo quente diferente de uma mão encostando em seu membro. Olhou na direção e viu o pênis do moreno grudado ao seu.

— Eu vou me movimentar. — avisou, cochichando em seu ouvido fazendo-o se arrepiar.

O outro começou a mexer sua cintura, fazendo-os se esfregar lentamente. O loiro olhou para ele, que tinha uma expressão sexy enquanto seus olhos expressavam receio. Kozume o abraçou puxando-o mais para si e Tetsurou entendeu como uma autorização e pressionou ainda mais seus corpos, movimentando-se de maneira mais rápida. Ambos gemiam no ouvido um do outro causando uma excitação ainda maior em cada, principalmente entre os beijos que davam. Seus membros já estavam molhados e a fricção se tornava mais fácil.

O pequeno achava que não existia sensação mais agonizante e prazerosa até o momento que sentiu algo maior estava prestes a vir. Seu interior parecia que explodiria a qualquer minuto. Queria dizer a Tetsurou sobre aquilo.

— Mnng… Ku-kuroo… eu… aah…

— Eu… também… Ugh…

Mais alguns movimentos e logo o corpo do mais baixo se contraiu junto de alguns espasmos enquanto um jato de esperma saia pela ponta de seu membro fazendo-o não pensar em mais nada. Kuroo continuava com o movimento até perceber que este já atingia seu limite quando seu corpo também tremeu e esse soltou um grunhido abafado e parava de se mexer aos poucos. Ambos tinham a respiração acelerada e o coração saltando em seus interiores.

O maior se ajeitou no sofá, virando-se de frente para o menor e o encarou. Kozume estava envergonhado no entanto não conseguia deixar de fazer contato visual com ele. Tetsurou deslizou a mão suavemente na pele alva do rosto do menor, retirando alguns fios de cabelo.

— O que achou?— O pequeno não pode deixar de enrubescer com a pergunta já que não precisava de uma resposta contudo, achou melhor dizer algo.

— B-bom…

— Você é realmente como me disseram, muito acanhado e fofo.

— Que te disseram? — Kenma se remexeu, curioso. Kuroo pareceu não perceber o que havia dito até o loiro questionar, mas não disfarçou.

— Bom, eu conheço seu amigo Shouyo. Foi ele quem falou um monte de você. — O loiro o olhou aturdido provocando risos no maior — Que tal a gente se limpar antes de contar tudo?

Kozume concordou, ajeitando suas calças e vendo o estado de sua blusa e a de Kuroo. Observou-o em silêncio enquanto este o limpava tão gentilmente que o loiro pareceu se apaixonar ainda mais. Assim que terminaram, ambos se acomodaram no sofá, com o moreno o abraçando, fazendo Kenma sentir que eram praticamente namorados mas no momento conseguia manter o foco apenas nas palavras dele que ecoavam em sua cabeça.

_“Desde quando Hinata conhecia Kuroo? Por que escondeu dele?”_

Ouviria a história do rapaz e aproveitaria seu tempo com ele e depois que seu amigo chegasse, teria uma conversa bem longa com o baixinho.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, o tema era sobre caminhada de bicicleta onde alguém tinha um ataque de asma e o outro para pra ajudar. Eu tive alguns problemas pois havia confundido tudo e trocado os papéis até finalmente me acertar. Ainda acho que fugi um pouco do tema, mesmo a Mabby dizendo o contrário hehehe. Mas eu gostei muito dela e de como ficou, adoro KuroKen e sempre me sinto bem trabalhando com eles.  
> Sobre o lemon, peço desculpas a todos se não ficou bom já que era a primeira vez escrevendo e como era a primeira vez também de Kenma, eu quis algo mais fofo e condizente com sua timidez.  
> E sobre o mistério do final, creio eu que não precisa de uma continuação mas caso queiram podem comentar que eu faço mais um capítulos fechar a história hehehehe.
> 
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e se não tiverem sinta-se a vontade para dizer o que não gostou.
> 
> É isso. Até uma próxima história!!  
> Beijos =3


End file.
